save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Xemi
Creator: eyelesshallow24 WatchSend a NoteGive * *Credit goes to original author . . . Xemi was a kindhearted shy angel, she was created with black wings, Different from the other angels and they bullied her for it. speaking of bad omens and curses that happen when a black angel is born. Those that disapproved of her would rip out feathers from her wings and torment her. Her torture worsened when one of the many angels tricked her into falling into Earth, they told her if she looked close enough within the border of Heaven and Earth that she would get mercy and salvation from the other angels. However when Xemi went to look into the forbidden border of the two worlds, the other angels pushed and kicked poor Xemi out of Heaven causing her to crash land near a very large city of humans, becoming a Fallen Angel. As she fell many of the humans that were awake at the time seen the bright light that a Fallen Angel makes when they are falling into Earth. They were scared and unsure of what it meant. So a group of officers followed the light to where Xemi had landed, in a large field where a crater had been made from the impact. At first glance they thought that Xemi was a small meteor until they heard her cries and saw her large black wings. Without a clear thought in their minds, one of the officers called in an institution to pick her up. They didn’t know where she came from but all they saw was a threat, so they locked her away in an Asylum and forgot her there. Life in Institution for Special Humans: As a few months go by Xemi’s fate worsen within the walls of the Institution for Special Humans or IFSH for short. They treated her as if she was another insane person, telling her wings were only for show and that she was just a human that had a very bad fall. However her strong intelligence and memory did not allow herself to be fooled by them. They would zap her into submission in hopes of getting “rid” of her belief of being an angel. While they would harm her, she would have slowly developed a very strong hatred for everyone around her. She would be already dealing with the fact that she was fooled by her fellow angels for being different but being in the Asylum just added to the stress. There was so much of it that she slowly became unstable, whenever a guard would come to “check” on her, which included sexual harassment and teasing her. She would easily and brutally kill them. She learned her blood control power when one of the Guards got too close when he was trying to force feed her, causing her to bite his finger with fury and with that same anger erupt the man’s blood through his body. He was the first kill, the first one that showed her that killing others was more of a rush then a freedom. The longer she stayed in the institution the more aggressive she became when it came to killing the guards that slowly became wary of her. It got to a point where they had to move Xemi from her normal small room to a very large metal door cage room. They began to chain up her wings and dangle her within the room. This is where she learned to use her psychic powers to grab the guards and throw them around whenever they decided to show their colors. Her powers grew in more with each guard she killed, the voices of her kills added to her instability. The more they tried to control her the more dangerous she became. She learned her shadow power when one of the doctors was trying to give her medicine to place her to sleep. Once he tried to get close she caused a large shadow to form and stab the doctor through the through killing him instantly. The guards and doctors of the mental hospital noticed how dangerous Xemi had became and began to use shock therapy to disable her powers and aggression. Which however made her much more harder to control once she was awake. This went on for years the battle between Xemi and the Asylum, until Xemi was founded. Meeting Setsuna: Meeting Setsuna: While Xemi was handled in the institution, the word of a Fallen Angel being trapped on Earth floated through out all the realms. From Heaven to Hell, it was very widely known because one of the angels that exiled Xemi couldn’t help but brag about how easy it was to fool the Fallen. The word spread until it reached the ears of the Queen of the Underworld, Setsuna Darkly. Hearing what had happened made her furious. She didn’t have to know the Fallen Angel to know what it felt like to be thrown away. Being how she was she couldn’t sit back while another was being abused. Without warning Setsuna had formed next to the group of angels that had harmed Xemi and demanded them to tell her where she was. She spared no one as they told her what they have done, after she had gotten the location she ripped the angels’ wings off and thrown them into the pits of hell for the sin they have done to Xemi. She learned everything she needed to find her .As Setsuna set out for the mental hospital she spreaded chaos on Earth until she was able to free Xemi. Setsuna found Xemi in the abandoned hospital, either from the staff running off or the fact that Xemi killed half of them. After finding her cell Xemi pleaded for Setsuna to leave her where she was to burn for the sins of what she caused. However Setsuna did not allow her to sit in her room much longer as she convinced Xemi that she wasn’t alone and that she wasn’t going to be alone now that Setsuna had found her. She promised Xemi that she would protect her from all those that wish to harm her. She even apologized for what had happened to Xemi. It took a few words for Xemi to accept Setsuna as she told Xemi that she saw her as a sister and was willing to show her what it means to be accepted. Even though Xemi was saved by Setsuna. Being in the Asylum for so long had affected her greatly, she was no longer the kind hearted shy angel that was easy to be stepped on. She still has her hatred for everyone and anyone, especially those that forget her. The angels made her a fallen angel and the humans destroyed her, yet Setsuna still worked hard to fix her. Theme Song: https://youtu.be/FB74pJ58Xv4 - Somewhere I Belong.